Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with mobile containment berms which can be quickly erected in the field for the containment of hazardous liquids or solids. More particularly, the invention is concerned with such berms which include a floor and an interconnected, upright sidewall cooperatively defining a containment zone, together with support structure for maintaining the sidewall in its upright position. The support structure is preferably in the form of a plurality of support leg assemblies secured to the outer and/or inner surface of the berm sidewall and pivotal about respective upright axes to permit quick, easy deployment of the support leg assemblies by pivoting thereof from a retracted position adjacent the sidewall to an extended, deployed position. When deployed, the support leg assemblies prevent collapse of the berm sidewall under the influence of the weight of hazardous material within the containment zone.
Description of the Prior Art
During field loading and off-loading of petrochemicals, fuels, or other environmentally hazardous liquids or solids, it is a common practice to provide containment berms which collect and retain any spills of the hazardous materials, thereby avoiding environmental contamination. Generally, these berms are foldable units which can be erected around the site of potential spills. For example, if a truck carrying a hazardous liquid is to be off-loaded in the field, the berm floor is placed on the ground and the truck is driven onto the floor. The berm sidewall is then erected around the truck and reinforcements are provided to prevent sidewall collapse under the influence of the weight of any hazardous material which is collected.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,233 describes such a portable berm. In the '233 berm design, the sidewall reinforcements require a vertical rigid leg carried by the sidewall, a generally horizontal leg extending parallel to the berm floor, and an inclined rigid leg extended between an upper portion of the sidewall and a horizontal leg. The requirement of three legs renders the erection process time consuming and labor-intensive. For example, there is no means of simultaneously deploying a plurality of spaced apart reinforcements; rather, each individual reinforcement must be individually assembled.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,090,588, 5,316,175, 5,547,312, and 5,511,683 describe other types of portable containment units.